marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Zombies Vol 1 5
(Story) (Tittle) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Arthur Suydam | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | Production1_1 = Tom Valente | Quotation = You dare-- threaten-- the world-- devourer-- You will-- you-- will come to regret your actions. NO MORTAL INSECTS CAN THREATEN GALACTUS! | Speaker = Galactus | StoryTitle1 = Marvel Zombies: Part 5 of 5 | Writer1_1 = Robert Kirkman | Penciler1_1 = Sean Phillips | Inker1_1 = Sean Phillips | Colourist1_1 = June Chung | Letterer1_1 = Randy Gentile | Editor1_1 = Ralph Macchio | Editor1_2 = Nicole Boose | Editor1_3 = John Barber | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Unnamed Acolyte Antagonists: * ** * Zombie Villans ** ** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Several members of an unknown alien race ** The planet's monarch ** The heir to the throne ** An advisor ** Members of the planet's populace * Locations: * ** *** **** ** Another world Items: * | Synopsis1 = The first blast of combined cosmic power from the device visibly shakes mighty Galactus (and in the process tore through Lizard and Dr. Octopus; see last issue). The second blast brings him crashing down, sending the villains bolting before his gargantuan mass. Once he is down, the rush back to claim their grim prize, but are stopped by the heroes. "Our kill, our feast!" When Mole Man says that he's going to have to fight for so much as a taste, Colonel America blows his head off. "With Pleasure." The zombies square off. Spider-Man easily dodges Venom's clawing, and responds with a well-placed blast to the back. When Spider-Man quips that he remembers Brock being more agile than that, Brock manages to sputter out that the symbiote is already dying (he was no longer a suitable host). As the symbiote begins to dissolve, Brock collapses to the ground. Wolverine, meanwhile, is squaring off against Juggernaut, who laughs at the notion of Wolverine's claws piercing his armor; besides, he only has half as many now. Wolverine reminds him that he is not completely armored -- and demonstrates by driving his fist through Marko's face -- and he's also forgotten about their new cosmic powers. Juggernaut's helm goes flying as a blast of Wolverine's power cosmic blows Marko apart from the inside out. The fight continues in the "heroes" favor. As Giant Man finished off Rhino, he admits -- sickening as it is -- that he's really enjoying the carnage. Wolverine squares of against Sabretooth, while Colonel America goes toe-to-toe with his old foe, the Red Skull. As he pins the Skull to the ground, the Colonel ask: "You could never hope to best me in a physical fight -- what makes you even try?" "You need me to spell it out for You?" asks the Skull, never missing a beat as the Colonel severs his arm. "You've never has such an obvious weakness before!" With that the Skull reaches into the Colonel's open skull and pulls out what's left of his brains. An enraged Spider-Man lashes out, severing the Skull's head with a blast. Before the still animate head is crushed under Pym's giant foot, his last words are "So worth it -- all of it.. Just for this." The carnage continues: Spider-Man blasts the Goblin; Wolverine finishes off Octavius; Giant Man tears the Super-Skrull in half with one hand and blasts Stilt-Man with the other; their bodies join those of Doom, the Mole Man, and Sabretooth on the ruined ground below. Soon the villains are all dead -- permanently dead -- but the fight is not over. No sooner is their competition destroyed than Galactus recovers, enraged as never before by the gall of these mortal insects. The zombies do not waver. In a moment they are on him, slashing at his body, peeling back armor, devouring his flesh.... Five years later, a strange craft returns to the forgotten, overgrown square. From it emerge the last surviving humans: the Acolytes. Hendrick's carries with her the infant T'Channa, her son and T'Challa's. The land appears deserted, but they are warned to be ready. Starvation does not kill a zombie, and they could still be around. T'Challa asks his wife if the child wouldn't be safer back on Asteroid M, at least until Reynolds finishes his scans of the area. She understands his concerns, but it is evident that this world empty of life...and death. No sooner has she spoken than Reynolds emerges from the craft, confirming her suspicions... along with the cyborg-zombie, Janet Van Dyne. Janet's head is left floating in a vat of preservative fluid, held up by a robotic body which allows her to move. Forge asks Reynolds how the area can be empty: "are you sure they're not just in another part of the planet?" Again, Reynolds confirms. He scans were all-encompassing; that's why they had to come through the atmosphere before he could get a clear reading. Thermal scans show no living humans. Motion sensors show nothing alerted to their presence or approaching them. All of the zombies have either died, gone into some sort of hibernation, or left. This makes them wonder, and worry. How could they leave the planet? "Not only that... if they did leave this planet... where did they go?" Light years away, on another world, the robed monarch of a frail, purple race puts his heir to bed. He is approached by a fearful adviser, who bears with his terrifying news. As they make their way through the palace confirms their worst fears. Their sensor readings have not been in error. The data they have collected from the dead worlds they have explored has allowed them to predict the attack to come: the coming of "the Galactus." "Then all is lost," replies the monarch, sullen and defeated. "How much time have we?" "None." Outside the citizens panic, clawing over one another get escape from the six mutilated figures descending from the star-lit sky: Hulk, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Power Man, Wolverine, and Giant Man. Hank Pym of the new Galactus has the last word: "It's feeding time boys!" | Notes = * There have been two printings and two different covers for this issue, each a "zombified" version of a notable Marvel comic. The cover of the first printing is a take on , in which he married long-time girlfriend Mary Jane Watson. The cover of the second printing is a take on (with the inconsistency - perhaps due to poetical license - of showing a zombie Surfer, since he was completely devoured two issues ago). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}